Forced into love
by orel782
Summary: TRADUCTION SUSPENDUE Hermione va apprendre la pire nouvelle de sa vie. Un nouveau decret de mariage a fait son apparition et c'est au Ministère de choisir les couples. Severus ne voulait pas participer à ce qui allait arriver. Elle non plus ! HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à sa Seigneurie dame J K Rowling. Malheureusement, même avec les milliards de pétitions qu'on a pu lui envoyer avec d'autres auteurs de fanfictions, elle n'a jamais voulu nous céder ses personnages. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu disposer d'un Séverus pour moi toute seule !

Titre original : Forced to love

Auteur : Felonusangel (qui a bien voulu me prêter sa fic )

Traductrice : Moi ! ( nan, sérieux ? )

Béta : crystalune (menacée de mort si elle ne faisait pas ! )

Etat de la fic : en cours. Actuellement, 8 chapitres publiés

Résumé :

TRADUCTION Hermione va apprendre la pire nouvelle de sa vie. Un nouveau decret de mariage a fait son apparition et c'est au Ministère de choisir les couples. Severus ne voulait pas participer à ce qui allait arriver. Elle non plus ! HGSS

Ndtrad : Lors d'une séance de galère intensive sur le net, je suis tombée sur la fic américaine "forced to love" de Felonusangel. N'ayant rien à faire(eh oui c'est ça de galérer!), j'ai décidé de la traduire pour vous avec l'aide de ma soeurette adorée qui est aussi ma béta, donc on remercie Crystalune!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu, au moment où j'écris, la fic n'est pas finie et ne comporte que 8 chapitres.

Enjoy!

NdBéta :En espérant que je n'ai pas laissé echapper trop de fautes, bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous peut-être ) !!!!!!!!!!!

chapitre 1 :

Hermione resta sans voix tandis qu'elle regardait fixement Albus Dumbledore.

Elle pensait qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Elle était de retour à Poudlard en tant qu'assistante en métamorphoses de Minerva McGonagall. Elle venait juste d'avoir accès à la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Et maintenant elle se tenait juste devant le bureau du directeur et venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui était pour elle pire que la sentence de mort.

"Je sais que cela vous choque, Mademoiselle Granger, mais le ministère pense que vous mettre en couple avec le professeur Snape aboutirait à une lignée de puissants sorciers. Son habilité en potion et en alchimie, son côté rusé et son talent de legilimens et d'occlumens en plus de ses pouvoirs naturels font de lui un sorcier puissant, et si vous avez des enfants ensemble, ils seraient les plus puissants que nous verrions de toute notre vie. Votre soif de connaissances et votre ingéniosité, votre courage, votre familiarité avec des sorts qui sont inconnus aux autres ou qui ont été oubliés, ainsi que vos propres pouvoirs ont fait de vous la plus brillante sorcière de votre génération".

Elle continuait de le fixer d'un regard sans expression.

Albus soupira. Il détestait ça. Il se sentait comme s'il essayait d'approcher deux pôles négatifs de deux aimants, et le Ministère pensait qu'il pouvait les mettre ensemble. Albus le savait bien : mettre ces deux là ensemble serait un désastre. Une querelle entre ces deux fortes têtes se terminerait probablement par l'un des deux reçevant un Avada Kedavra.

Qu'on envoit au diable ce décret de mariage, il n'avait pas envie que l'on force l'un de ses amis et une fille qu'il considérait comme la sienne à être ensemble s'ils ne le voulaient pas. Le Ministère pensait qu'Albus serait capable de les convaincre de le faire, alors il l'avait fait se porter "volontaire" pour leur parler.

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix face à ce décret. Le ministère a été clair quant au mariage entre vous deux. Vous pourrez de toute façon retourner en apprentissage avec le professeur McGonagall"

Par cette dernière remarque, il espérait adoucir l'expression de rage sur son visage.

Il voyait qu'en réalité, ce qu'il lui avait dit avait fait sombrer Hermione. Elle commença à secouer la tête et des larmes roulèrent sur ces joues.

_Ca va mal se finir _songea Albus.

"Vous ..."

"Ils ..."

"Snape ..."

"Mariage ..."

"20 ..."

"Oh Merlin..."

Hermione arpenta de long en large le bureau d'Albus. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait faisait monter sa voix de plus en plus haut tandis qu'elle marchait plus vite. Elle était dans un état de rage tel qu'elle ne pouvait avoir de pensées cohérentes, ne pouvant en exprimer une seule de complète.

Elle s'arrêta et fixa à nouveau Albus.

Elle le regarda et murmura "Des bébés?..."

Elle tourna de l'oeil et s'évanouit au millieu du bureau.

Albus lança un coup d'oeil à Fumseck qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Elle l'a pris mieux que je m'y attendais Fumseck, maintenant espèrons que Severus le prendra aussi bien qu'elle."

Albus se pencha au dessus de son bureau, regarda la pauvre fille étendue sur le sol et appela Madame Pomfresh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Poppy était déjà en train de s'affairer autour d'elle comme une mère poule, sans avoir remarqué qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir. Quand celle-ci eut fini et détourna son attention vers un première année qui avait survécu au cours de vol de Madame Bibine, Hermione repensa à sa rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Cela ne pouvait PAS lui arriver ! Ca DEVAIT être un rêve...non, un CAUCHEMARD !

A quoi pensait donc le Ministère à vouloir la marier à n'importe qui...Encore plus à SEVERUS SNAPE ? Ils devaient être DINGUES ! Cet homme la détestait...Il le devait vraiment vu la façon dont il l'avait harcelé, dont il prenait du plaisir à lui enlever des points et à être content lorsqu'il lui prouvait qu'elle avait tort (ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent !). Néanmoins, c'était lorsqu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard, aujourd'hui elle était plus ou moins son égale. Elle savait qu'elle devait se marier à cause de son âge et la mise en place du Decret de mariage. Néanmoins, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait au moins choisir avec qui elle avait envie de le faire.

_Je parie qu'ils sont en train de se tordre de rire au Ministère, _se dit-elle.

_Je me demande ce qu'en pense Snape... Il ne doit probablement pas être vraiment enthousiaste de se marier avec une Griffondor, et encore moins avec l'une des meilleurs amis de Celui-qui-a-survécu. J'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris pour entendre cette conversation !_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et s'asseya. Voyant que Poppy était toujours occupée avec le première année qui pleurnichait, elle se glissa hors de l'infirmerie et retourna dans ses quartiers sans rencontrer qui que se soit.

Ses quartiers étaient plus agréables que ceux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était préfète. Il y avait plus d'espace pour les livres, elle avait son propre bureau et ceux-ci étaient décorés exactement comme elle le voulait. Ils étaient d'un rouge profond et noir avec des taches blanches de part et d'autre. Ses murs étaient rouge bourgogne et les pierres grises du sol étaient recouvertes d'un tapis noir afin de le préserver du froid. Son lit était ce qu'elle préférait dans la chambre. C'était un lit à baldaquins en fer forgé, et il avait tout autour des rideaux transparents rouges, qui, lorsqu'elle les fermait, la faisait se sentir comme si elle était dans son propre petit monde. Elle avait accroché des lumières scintillantes tout autour, et lorsqu'elles brillaient, elles rendaient la chambre sexy, ténébreuse et sophistiquée. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Hermione grimpa dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils s'attendaient _vraiment _à ce qu'elle se marie à Snape ! Comment osaient-ils suggérer qu'elle porte **ses enfants **! S'ils pensaient réellement qu'elle était la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, alors pourquoi voulaient-ils lui imposer une vie pendant laquelle elle devrait changer des couches et prendre soin d'un homme qui la détestait ? Comment allait-elle être utile au monde sorcier enchaînée à un homme qui la rabaisserait dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité ?

NON ! Elle allait faire en sorte de se sortir de là. Pourtant, elle savait qu'au fond il n'y avait aucune autre issue.

Elle était fatiguée, elle était en colère et elle était blessée. Puis, une idée encore pire lui vint en tête.

S'ils devaient avoir des enfants, ils devront coucher ensemble...

Le Ministère allait-il forcer Hermione à donner à Severus Snape sa virginité ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je pourrais pas lire HP7 avant demain!!!!!!(oui, je sais, tout le monde s'en fout lol) **

**Ma vilaine soeur l'a réquisitionner pour toute la journée!(là, normalement, vous devriez tous être écoeuré devant tant de cruauté)**

**La vie est injuste...J'en ai marre (non, je ne fais pas ma crise d'adolescence, j'ai 18 ans bordel de m!)**

**Bon, je vais vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre tranquillement.**

**Enjoy!**

Severus ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

_Je __**dois **__me marier ? _hallucina-t-il

Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils lui demandent de faire ça. Pendant **des années**, il avait dédié sa vie à être espion pour l'Ordre, avait enduré les requêtes bizarres, obscènes et cruelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait regardé beaucoup de personnes se faire torturer et mourir ensuite de leurs blessures.

Quand Severus avait entendu parler du décret de mariage, il partait du principe que d'une part, il était trop vieux pour se marier et que d'autre part, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les autres, le ministère allait le laisser faire une pause et le laisser tranquille.

Et maintenant **ça** ?...Il était furieux.

"Qui pourrait ne serait-ce que penser qu'on pouvait me forcer à me marier ?" Severus bouillonnait.

-Eh bien...Le ministère l'a décrété comme tel. J'espèrais qu'il y aurait quelque chose que je puisse faire mon ami" Albus regardait Severus qui se tenait au même endroit où se trouvait plus tôt Hermione, dans à peu près le même état de rage qu'elle.

-J'ai fait tout ce que vous et le ministère m'aviez demandé, j'ai menti, volé, torturé et mutilé. J'en ai fini d'être votre imbécile de service ! La marionette dont vous tiriez les ficelles !" Il était exaspéré "Je peux enfin contrôler ma vie...Et maintenant, vous voulez que je la partage ? S'il vous plait, ne me demander pas ça." Ses yeux étaient implorants.

-Severus, c'est hors de ma portée...Je suis seulement le messager." Albus regardait le monde de son ami s'écrouler. Severus mérité de pouvoir vivre sa vie, maintenant qu'il n'était plus le serviteur de Voldemort, un mangemort et il pouvait enfin avoir un peu de paix.

_Toutefois, peut-être qu'avec Melle Granger il trouvera le bonheur... _se dit Albus

-Alors, qui est la chanceuse ? La voix de Severus était dégoulinante de sarcasmes

-Severus, prend un siège, nous parlerons ensuite de cela.

Severus explosa

-JE NE M'ASSIERAIS PAS ! DITES-MOI QUI EST-CE BON SANG !" Severus était furieux "DITES-MOI AVEC QUI JE DEVRAIS RESTER ENCHAINE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE MES JOURS ! **DITES-MOI **POUR QUI JE DEVRAIS ABANDONNER MA LIBERTE !"

-Severus...**Asseyez-vous.**

Severus s'asseya.

-Hermione Granger, dit Albus, attendant que la bombe explose. Her-

-Quoi ? Cette enfant ? Albus, ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux ! Elle vient juste d'obtenir son diplôme ! Severus était choqué.

-Elle a 20 ans, et elle n'est plus étudiante à Poudlard depuis un moment, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, elle est désormais l'assistante de Minerva."

Severus se pinca l'arête du nez. Il avait remarqué tout cela. Il voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais était tellement exaspéré par toute cette histoire qu'il quitta la pièce

Il marcha jusqu'aux donjons et se dirigea vers son laboratoire.

Il voulait s'enfuir. Il voulait refuser. Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Comment pouvaient-ils vouloir ruiner son avenir ainsi ? Elle ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à commencer à faire des enfant avant que l'encre soit sèche sur le certificat de mariage. Est-ce une bonne façon d'utiliser son cerveau de Je-sais-tout? Elle _était_ une sorcière exceptionnelle. Il pouvait l'admettre maintenant...enfin, seulement pour lui-même. Lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard et qu'elle était avec Potter, elle était épouvantable. Sa main qui était constamment en l'air pour poser des questions, ou pour donner des réponses à celles qui étaient posées. Elle avait toujours des ennuis, principalement à cause de Potter et de Weasley qui ne l'écoutaient pas, et elle devait ensuite les sauver.

_Ce n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, ça c'est sûr. _Severus gloussa intérieurement.

Il entra dans le laboratoire, et se rendit directement à la porte adjacente qui menait à son bureau privé. Oubliant tout besoin de travail quelconque, il décida de ne rien faire et réfléchit longuement aux nouvelles qu'il venait juste d'apprendre.

Severus soupira. Il s'écroula sur son fauteuil face au feu, et ouvrit un des livres de potion qui étaient sur la table qui était à côté. Il le fixa avec des yeux vides un moment et le reposa. Ca ne servait à rien. Il se leva, alla à son bar et pris une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il ne buvait pas souvent, mais il était sûr que c'était une bonne occasion pour commencer.

Alors qu'il se servait un verre...Ca lui sauta à la figure.

Le decret de mariage avait pour raison la création de plus de sorcières et sorciers. Il y avait de moins en moins qui naissaient chaque jour.

On ne pouvait pas faire de bébés à partir de papier et de glue.

Il devra dormir avec Hermione. Ils devront avoir des relations sexuelles.

"Putain de merde."

Severus vida la bouteille entière de whisky Pur Feu en 3 gorgées.

* * *

Hermione se rendit au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

"Vous étiez au courant de ça ? pesta-elle contre son mentor.

-Je l'étais, Albus et moi avons essayé de trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là _tout les deux_ avant de vous en parler. Albus s'est même rendu au Ministère de la Magie à ce sujet. Ils ne veulent pas changer d'avis." Minerva pouvait dire ça, Hermione était en train de pleurer et elle ne pouvait que se sentir désolée pour la pauvre fille. Elle appréciait Severus, même s'il était acerbe et grossier parfois, elle avait toujours beaucoup de respect pour lui. Néanmoins, le lier à une jeune fille dont l'avenir était aussi brillant que le soleil lui semblais presque cruel.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il me déteste ! Comment pourrions-nous éventuellement vivre ensemble et fonder une famille ?

Hermione se jeta dans un des fauteuils de Minerva en face du bureau de celle-ci.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire mon enfant...Si cela peut vous aider, une fois que vous aurez au moins un enfant vous n'aurez plus besoin d'en avoir d'autres si vous ne le voulez pas."

Hermione lanca un regard furieux à Minerva.

-Je vais devoir coucher avec le bâtard graisseux juste pour avoir un enfant !" Hermione pris une teinte écarlate...Elle était presque violette.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione...Excusez moi de vous le demander...mais êtes-vous vierge ?"Minerva était déconcertée.

Hermione commenca à pleurer. Elle ne put que secouer la tête pour répondre à son mentor. Ses épaules commencèrent à se secouer à cause de ses sanglots. Hermione pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Oh ma pauvre chérie !"Minerva commenca aussi à pleurer. Elle contourna son bureau et la prit dans ses bras. "Les salauds ! Comment peuvent-ils vous faire ça?"

Cela fit Hermione pleurer davantage.

**Je ne prend pas les cartes bleues ni les chèques, par contre j'accepte les reviews donc soyez sympa!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Petit blabla perso de l'auteuse (si vous vous en foutez, tant pis !)**_

_**J'ai enfin pu lire HP7, et je dois vous dire que...JE REGRETTE !!!!! L'histoire était bien, mais la mort de deux persos m'énervent, je pense qu'un des meilleurs amis de ryry aurait dû mourir (je ne dis pas qui mais je suis sûre que je le pense tellement fort que vous voyez de qui je parle) (pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas trouvé, je ne parle pas d'un des personnages principaux de cette fic) (quoi, vous voyez vraiment pas de qui je parle ????) (bon, c'est pas grave) xD**_

_**Donc je disais, après avoir lu le livre dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche (de 1h du mat' jusqu'à 11h30 si quelqu'un veut faire des stats sur le temps de lecture de hp), l'histoire n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête et j'arrive plus à lire des fics comme avant ! **_

_**Bon là, ça va beaucoup mieux, mais pendant 2 jours je vous jure que j'ai pas pu lire ne serait-ce qu'une fic sans faire un bad. Et surtout les fics qui rendaient hommage à la mort de certains persos, ça me faisait pleurer direct !**_

_**Bon je vais vous laisser lire en paix, mais enfin je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les 2 premiers chapitres (jles mets, jles mets pas ?jles mets !) à savoir Ewiliane, SNT59, Tohran, Ptilu44, Eliodisa-snape, Stormtrooper, Marilne Black, Tourmaline, Ramdam et une inconnue ! lol ! **_

_**Enjoy !**_

CHAPITRE 3

La seule personne qu'Hermione n'avait pas envie de voir aujourd'hui était Snape. Pourtant, ils n'arrêtaient pas se rentrer l'un dans l'autre partout dans le chateau. Littéralement !

La première fois qu'ils se heurtèrent, c'était au détour d'un couloir. Hermione était en train de tourner à l'angle pour se rendre au cours de métamorphoses des deuxièmes années avec le professeur McGonagall. Severus se rendait dans les serres pour ramasser des ingrédients pour une potion pour l'infirmerie.

"Aïe !"

"Ouille !"

Elle ne faisait pas attention à où elle se rendait, ayant le nez dans un journal et écrivant dans les marges. Hermione percuta quelque chose de fort et de masculin, tombant par terre et par la même occasion lâcha son journal et sa plume.

"Regardez où vous allez, Granger ! Peut-être que si vous leviez votre nez de votre livre **une fois** de temps en temps, vous ne vous heurteriez pas aux autres et vous ne leur piétineriez pas les pieds !". Il la dominait alors qu'elle était vautrée par terre en face de lui.

"Eh bien, peut-être que si **vous** ne regardiez pas tant les gens du haut de votre **énorme** nez, vous ne percuteriez personne non plus ! " Hermione fulminait. Elle venait de réaliser que cette chose forte et masculine qu'elle avait bousculée n'était autre que Snape lui-même, et cette pensée la dérangeait.

"**Stupide Miss-je-sais-tout !**" cracha-t-il alors qu'il s'en allait. Il était sensible au sujet de son nez et il n'allait pas laisser n'importe quel gamin l'insulter. Elle avait de la chance qu'il ne lui lance pas de sort !

"**Bâtard graisseux **!" lui cria-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ne lui avait même pas proposé son aide pour se relever !

_Et c'est avec cet homme que je suis supposée me __**marier **_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle se releva, et remarqua que des élèves et certains professeurs regardaient l'épouvantable échange entre le Professeur Snape et elle. Elle était embarrassée de savoir que quelqu'un avait pu voir ce qui s'était passé et savait que cela allait faire le tour de l'école en moins d'une heure.

_Non mais quel toupet de penser que c'est moi qui lui suis rentrée dedans ! Il était nettement capable de __**me**__ voir arriver alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas juste déplacé ?_ Hermione ramassa son journal et sa plume et s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard à présent. Hermione courut tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall.

Plus tard dans la journée, descendant les marches pour aller aux cachots, Severus grommelait intérieurement, toujours fulminant à propos de son altercation avec Granger. Alors qu'il prenait le dernier tournant, quelque chose de doux et féminin lui fonça dedans, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de lui faire dégringoler les 4 ou 5 dernières marches. Il atterrit pile devant la personne qui avait causé leur chute et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Granger...encore. Bien parti pour lui sortir une remarque blessante au sujet de la maladresse légendaire des Gryffondors, il réalisa qu'elle ne le foudroyait pas du regard, et qu'elle ne se relevait pas.

Il semblait que cette fois-ci quelqu'un soit blessé.

_Elle a dû se cogner la tête contre l'une des marches_ se dit-il.

"**Maudite soit-elle !**"

Il fit un geste de sa baguette magique pour évaluer les dommages et vit qu'elle avait une vilaine bosse derrière la tête et que l'une de ses chevilles était foulée. Ne voulant pas la blesser un peu plus, il l'attrapa et l'emmena dans la salle de Potions. Il regarda tous les élèves qui le dévisagaient ébahis alors qu'il passait la porte en portant leur chère Professeur Granger assomée, et lança d'un ton tranchant :

"Les cours de potion sont annulés jusqu'à demain. Entre-temps, je voudrais 4 rouleaux de parchemins sur les effets des veracrasses dans une potion. Maintenant, dehors !" Tandis que ses étudiants se dépêchaient de sortir, effrayés, il emmena Granger dans son bureau et l'allongea sur l'un des canapés. Il renouvela son examen pour être sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas causé davantage de blessures en la déplaçant. Satisfait, il prit les potions nécessaires à la guérison de sa cheville foulée et de sa bosse et commença à s'occuper de ses blessures. Il la retourna sur le canapé afin d'atteindre l'arrière de sa tête et dut presque la mettre sur ses genoux pour y parvenir. C'est dans cette position qu'Hermione se réveilla.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Hermione était perdue et désorientée pendant un moment et ne reconnaissait pas ce qui l'entourait. Elle essaya de bouger mais une vive douleur la cloua sur place. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était sa tête qui explosait et sa cheville qui essayait de s'arracher toute seule de sa jambe

"**Ne bougez pas **Granger ou vous risqueriez de vous causer des blessures bien plus graves que celles que vous avez déjà. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui est **supposé** être une sorcière intelligente telle que vous ne peut pas saisir l'idée de regarder où elle va ! Bien sûr, j'ai pris en compte le fait que vous étiez une _Gryffondo_r, sans aucune logique

**"**Ouille ! Ca te blesse vieille chauve-souris" Il la faisait se sentir comme si elle était de nouveau étudiante. Hermione fit mine de se débattre pour se libérer.

"Granger, ça nous arrangerait tous les 2 si vous pouviez vous tenir **tranquille** tout seule." Sa voix envoya une décharge tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud pendant qu'il parlait.

Elle devint rouge cramoisie et essaya de se dégager de ses genoux aussi bien qu'elle le put. Il avait fini avec sa tête et en était à présent à sa cheville. Il lui retira sa chaussure et sa chaussette. La cheville était enflée et était désormais violette. Il commença par lui administrer un baume sur la cheville, réalisant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme ainsi.

_Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête ? Je pourrais...Non, NON ! Je ne vais pas regarder dans son esprit comme un vieux pervers ! Elle essaie probablement de ne pas avoir un haut-le-coeur. Cependant...savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment de moi pourrait avantager la situation_.

Il abandonna la guerre contre lui-même et décida de regarder dans son esprit...juste un petit peu.

_Chaud...passionné...dénudé...excitant_... Voilà ce qui découlait des pensées d'Hermione et fit presque faire à Severus un bond. Elle était en train de penser de** cette façon**...à propos de **lui **? Il était choqué...et intrigué...mais elle était une enfant !

Tandis qu'il frottait le baume pour qu'il pénètre la peau, Hermione pouvait sentir à quel point ses mains étaient rugueuses et dures mais aussi chaudes alors qu'elles étaient sur sa cheville. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était aussi froid que la glace. Puis elle se demanda comment ces mains pourraient être sur son corps... Serait-il brutal et méchant ? Ou sera-t-il doux et passionné ? Hermione supposa que ça serait probablement une mélange des deux. Elle frisonna et rougit une nouvelle fois.

_Mais à quoi je pense ? C'est de __**Snape**__dont je parle ! Cependant, nous sommes supposés nous marier...enfin peut-être..._

Il avait fini avec le baume. Il la regarda en tenant sa cheville entre ses mains. Il pouvait voir les questions dans ses yeux. Il la lâcha rapidement et lui lança pratiquement sa chaussure et sa chausette.

"Merci Monsieur..." dit-elle doucement.

"Pourquoi donc Granger êtes-vous descendue ici pour causer plus de dégâts pour vous-même ?"Son ton glacial la fit revenir à la réalité, sa rêverie venait clairement de s'estomper.

"Je venais pour faire la paix." Elle commença à remettre sa chausette et sa chaussure. Sa cheville était encore douleureuse mais il n'y avait plus d'entorse. "Quand j'ai réalisé que vous alliez avoir cours, j'ai décidé à la place de vous attraper avant le dîner ...Je savais que ça n'allait pas prendre beaucoup de temps avant que vous ne descendiez, alors j'ai décidé de me rendre ici le plus vite possible pour vous attendre et ainsi nous ne nous serions pas rentrés l'un dans l'autre une nouvelle fois."

_Ce qui manifestement ne marche pas !_ pensa-t-elle.

"Pourquoi faire la paix ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous allez partir et me laisser seul et ainsi je n'aurais plus à me soucier de vous me rentrant dedans et je ne profiterais pas de l'occasion de vous mettre un peu plus à dos." Son ton glacial lui fit un peu peur

_"_N-Non, j'allait juste suggérer qu'avant que l'on nous force à nous marier nous pourrions essayer au moins de nous connaître l'un et l'autre. Ca pourrait rendre notre situation plus facile." Elle regarda tout autour de la chambre sombre. Les rideaux épais étaient fermés alors que le soleil brillait dehors. Elle était maintenant soudainement nerveuse de se retrouver seule avec lui dans une pièce sombre.

Il remarqua sa nervosité et se rapprocha davantage d'elle "Vous voulez mieux me connaître Granger ? Vous voulez me connaître véritablement ? Vous voulez savoir tous mes secrets ?" Sa voix était aussi douce que la soie.

"O-Oui je veux mieux vous connaître...Comme j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeller Granger...Mon nom est Hermione."

Il se rapprocha d'elle...la touchant presque.

_"Vous voulez que j'arrête de vous appeler Granger ?" _lui ronronna-t-il à l'oreille.

"Oui, je veux que vous m'appeliez Hermione." elle se tenait droite et leva fièrement son menton vers sa tête, qui était à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Il se fixèrent pendant un moment et il semblait qu'il allait l'embrasser...

Il se rapprocha encore et murmura une nouvelle fois à son oreille "Cette **abomination **qu'ils essaient de nous faire faire ne sera **jamais** une relation physique ma chère Hermione, j'espère que vous n'en attendiez pas plus de moi car c'est tout ce qu'il y aura entre nous. Je m'attends à ce que vous me restiez fidèle car je ne souhaite pas voir la femme qu'on m'a forcé à épouser ouvrir les cuisses devant chaque homme qui passe. Je n'ai_ jamais _projeté de me marier, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas d'autre option _malheureusement_, tout comme pour les enfants, je n'ai_ jamais _voulu en avoir et je n'en veux toujours pas. Ils peuvent peut-être nous_ forcer _à nous marier, mais ils ne _peuvent pas _me forcer à coucher avec vous !"

"Est-ce que c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir sur moi ? Avez-vous satisfait votre curiosité ?"

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Mais elle refusait de le laisser les voir. Et elle échoua.

"OUI...Je comprend que vous êtes un _**ABRUTI**_ inutile qui est probablement trop _**VIEUX**_ pour le faire de toute façon ! J'essayais juste de faciliter les choses pour nous deux parce que je suis cloîtrée dans ce cauchemard autant que vous l'êtes ! Nom de Dieu, vous pourriez agir comme un _**HUMAIN**_ dans une telle situation, mais _**NON **_! Evidemment, vous devez vous comporter comme le plus gros _**CONNARD**_ de la planète ! Je suis descendue en portant une branche d'olivier (1) afin que nous puissons parler de comment nous pourrions faire pour que ça marche, et comment nous pourrions co-exister pacifiquement mais je pense que ça n'est pas près d'arriver !"

Hermione sortit en trombe et claqua la porte derrière elle.

_**(1) en français on parle de drapeau blanc mais là je suis obligé de laisser tel quel pour les besoins du chapitre suivant enfin vous verrez...**_

_**Une ptite review siouplé?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tous le monde!**_

_**J'ai pas trop l'impression que ma traduction soit appréciée, vu le peu de reviews, donc j'hésite à faire soit un peu de chantage, en ne publiant le prochain chapitre que si j'ai au moins 30 reviews, ou soit à me concentrée exclusivement sur mon autre fic et les prochains chapitres ne seront plus publiés régulièrement.**_

_**Oui, je sais, ça ne se fait pas mais sincèrement je pense qu'il y a des auteurs parmi vous et qu'ils savent à quel point c'est énervant de prendre du temps pour taper une fic et au final ne pas savoir si les gens aime ou pas...**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**_

_**A bientôt j'espère.**_

Chapitre 4

La semaine suivante, Severus ne vit pas Hermione.

Ni au petit déjeuner.

Ni au déjeuner.

Ni au dîner.

Ni dans les couloirs.

Pas qu'il la cherchait...Néanmoins, il se sentait _presque_ mal de l'avoir traité comme il l'avait fait. Elle l'avait traité de "vieux" et d'"inutile" ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'aider pas dans son estime personnel. Il savait à quel point il était vieux mais son commentaire avait mis un coup à sa virilité...

Il se sentait comme une merde...

Il venait juste de le comprendre qu'il était plus en colère envers le ministère pour leur plan obscure. Sérieusement ? Lui et Granger ?

Avaient-ils bu pendant qu'ils les mettaient ensemble?

Il était en train de marcher à côté du Lac Noir, et fixait juste l'eau. C'était un jour de novembre froid.

C'était n'importe quoi ! D'une part, elle était trop jeune, c'était vraiment une enfant. Trop maligne pour son propre bien, et trop, beaucoup trop _Gryffondo_r. D'autre part, elle était exceptionnellement douée, courageuse, brillante, bosseuse et honnête. Ca ne pourrait jamais marcher. Ils finiraient par s'entretuer. Ce n'était pas juste pour _chacun_ d'entre-eux.

_Des enfants_...Cette pensée ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. Ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment...Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour en avoir. Lorsqu'à la fin de la bataille finale il était encore en vie, il n'avait pas immédiatement pensé à s'empresser de se marier et avoir des enfants.

Lorsqu'elle était partie, il avait lu, lu et re-lu le contrat qu'Hermione et lui devait signer.

_"Après que le couple se soit unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, et qu'un an ait passé depuis leur noce, ceux-ci doivent avoir un enfant issu du mariage ou être avec un enfant. En cas de non-conformité avec cet article, les 2 parties pourront être lourdement pénalisées et une enquête concernant les raisons de cette absence d'enfant pourra être menée."_

Super. Pas d'enfant, vous perdez de l'argent. Pas qu'il soit malade lorsqu'on abordait les questions d'argent, mais il n'aimait pas payer quelque chose qu'il ne considérait pas comme utile. Il se sentait au plus mal en ce qui concernait cette histoire. Elle avait essayé de lui tendre une branche d'olivier et il avait été fidèle à lui-même en la cassant à moitié et en lui renvoyant ses paroles en pleine figure. Le mariage était pour le 1er vendredi des vacances de Noël. Qui étaient dans seulement 1 mois. Puis, ils seraient attachés l'un à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie.

S'il voulait vivre quelque peu pacifiquement, il ferait mieux d'arranger les choses avec Granger.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione" Il répéta son prénom sur ses lèvres sans le ton glacial qu'il avait habituellement. Elle avait un beau prénom. Il réfléchit à sa signification...il voulait dire "voyage".

Severus réfléchit pendant un moment. Puis commença à rire bruyamment. ll connaissait un moyen de recoller les morceaux avec Hermione, et il allait l'appliquer sur le champ. Il espérait qu'au moins, ils pourraient avoir une co-existence amicale.

* * *

Hermione était toujours en colère contre Snape. "J'espère que vous n'en attendiez pas plus de moi" avait-il dit. Elle n'en attendait pas plus mais pourtant elle avait toutes les nuits de très chauds et dérangeants rêves qui concernait un certain professeur depuis l'accident du cachot. Elle pouvait au moins se consoler en sachant qu'elle avait essayé d'être la plus forte des deux et surtout la plus civilisé à ce sujet.

Elle ne se cachait pas de lui. Mais elle faisait en sorte qu'aucun des deux ne se retrouvent au même endroit au même moment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une quelconque querelle avec lui.

Elle était assise à la bibliothèque et regardait " le Guide du changement des souris" de Herman Oglemorfurd. Pas la lecture la plus palpitante qu'elle ait jamais eu mais il pourrait être utile pour ses élèves.

Alors qu'elle lisait, un corbeau noir atterrit en face d'elle, tenant dans son bec un grand drapeau blanc. Il portait également quelque chose attaché à sa patte. Elle défit le paquet et pris le drapeau blanc. Le corbeau s'envola sans même demander une friandise, et laissa Hermione ouvrir le paquet.

C'était une vraie branche d'olivier, qui avait de vrais olives dessus. Un morceau de parchemin s'échappa de la branche. Il disait :

_Chère Hermione, _

_Il semblerait que je sois effectivement l'abruti que vous pensiez. _

_Voudriez-vous considérer ma demande de reconciliation et me rejoindre dans mes appartements pour dîner ? Je promets d'être aussi sage que je le peux. Si je n'y arrrive pas vous pourrez me jeter un sort si vous le voulez. _

_Euh, mais seulement si je suis cruel avec vous._

_19 heures ? S'il-vous-plait, répondez-moi. _

_Severus_

Hermione s'assit sous le choc. Puis elle commenca à ricaner puis se mit à rire fort. La bibliothècaire et plusieurs étudiants la regardèrent tandis qu'elle emportait le drapeau blanc, la branche d'olivier et se dirigeait vers la porte...tout en riant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur sa tenue.

Devait-elle porter une robe de professeur ? Une robe de soirée ? S'habiller à la moldue ?

Eh bien, ce n'était _pas vraiment_ un rendez-vous...n'est-ce pas ?

Elle décida de porter une robe vert foncé. Elle était assez élégante pour une fête, mais assez simple pour être portée tous les jours. Elle la prit et se glissa dans la robe couleur crème qui allait dessous avant de l'enfiler . Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés après les avoir lavé et utilisa un sort qu'elle avait inventé pour les faire friser. Ses cheveux formaient alors de boucles dociles dans son dos. Elle se maquilla un peu puis se regarda dans la glace.

_Je ne devrais pas faire ça, il a été un vrai salaud avec moi !_

Elle prit une profonde respiration et secoua sa tête à cette pensée. Il allait s'excuser ce soir qu'il le veuille ou non. Et si il ne le faisait pas, elle ferait de sa vie un enfer !

* * *

Severus arpentait de long en large sa salle à manger et retourna à la table où se trouvait la réponse d'Hermione. Il la relut encore une fois.

_Professeur Snape, _

_Je vous rejoindrais dans vos appartements pour dîner._

_Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez un meilleur comportement. _

_J'emporterais ma baguette au cas où._

_Hermione_

Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait. Il se sentait bizarre. Comme un adolescent qui attendait un rendez-vous.

Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous...n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion sur cette idée, il entendit un cognement doux sur la porte et alla ouvrir.

Elle était fabuleuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec des cheveux pareils auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas épais et incontrôlables, ils étaient...ravissants.

"Professeur Snape. Ravie de vous voir" elle lui sourit

"S'il vous plait, appeler moi Severus. Ce n'est que justice".

Elle entra et observa les alentours. A part Mc Gonagall pour des affaires officielles, Hermione était la seule autre femme qui avait posé les pieds dans ses quartiers.

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. "Eh bien ? Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire ?"

Il rencontra son regard et marcha lentement vers elle "Oui, Gr-Hermione."

Il se stoppa en face d'ella à seulement quelques centimètres. Et avec sa voix aussi douce que de la soie il lui dit:

"Je vous présente mes excuses pour mes remarques. Cette tirade entière était ridicule et je me sens piégé par elle. J'ai déversé ma rage sur vous et j'en suis désolé."

Elle le regarda bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait _vraiment_ pas à ce qu'il lui présente ses excuses. Elle pouvait parier que très peu de personnes avaient déjà entendu Severus Snape faire des excuses et elle espérait qu'elle s'en souviendrait toujours.

"J'accepte vos excuses" fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

"Bien alors, aimez-vous le vin?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Rouge ou blanc ?" Il lui tendit un verre et elle le prit.

"Du rouge s'il vous plait" dit-elle

Ils s'asseyèrent et dinèrent tout en parlant de la potion sur laquelle il travaillait et les nouveaux sorts de métamorphoses qu'elle essayait d'enseigner aux troisième année, puis passèrent quelque temps à discuter à propos de l'injustice du nouveau décret de mariage et ensuite ils abordèrent le sujet de leur propre mariage.

"Avez-vous planifié quelque chose de fantaisiste ?"lui demanda de Severus.

"Non, pour l'instant je n'ai rien planifié du tout. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez quelque chose de fantaisiste ?" Elle prit une gorgée de vin, et remarqua à quel point elle avait chaud. Elle reposa son verre et prit de l'eau à la place. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'être ivre !

"Non, pas vraiment, à moins que ce soit ce que vous préférez. Je connais les femmes et surtout leur rapport avec tout ce qui touche le mariage. C'est juste que je n'ai rien d'inconfortable à porter."

"Je ne pense pas vouloir quelque chose d'énorme...peut-être quelques amis. Ginny sera ma demoiselle d'honneur...Avez vous un garçon d'honneur ?"Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures sans même le remarquer. Severus trouva cela amusant.

"Un garçon d'honneur ? Hmmmm ... Probablement Dumbledore mais il célèbrera le mariage. Donc je suppose que je n'en ai _pas_." Il réalisa quelque chose de déprimant. Un vieux bouc était le **seul **ami qu'il avait.

"Puis-je faire une suggestion sans que cela ne vous mette en colère ?" Elle avait une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

"Si vous suggérez Harry Potter, je crois que je vous mettrais immédiatement à la porte ! " Il avait le visage sérieux à l'_exception_ de ses yeux, qui étaient rieurs.

Elle rigola. "Euh, peut-être que nous pourrions _ne pas avoir _de demoiselle et de garçon d'honneur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait juste y avoir vous et moi. Ca simplifierait les choses."

"Voulez vous du thé ? Ou pensez-vous que le temps presse et que vous devez partir ?" Il appréciait à présent leur conversation. Le sujet du problème en lui-même était clos...et leur échange avait quelque chose de plaisant.

"J'aimerais vraiment prendre du thé. Cependant, si vous voulez que je parte, je pourrais en avoir dans mes appartements" En fait elle souhaitait rester. Elle appréciait de parler avec lui et quand il _n'était pas _un bâtard graisseux, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça pour discuter.

"Vous pouvez rester. Nous pouvons passer au salon."

Ils allèrent sur le canapé en face du feu et Severus fit apparaître de nul part un service de thé complet.

"Sucre ? Crème ?" demanda-t-il en versant le thé.

"Oui pour les deux, avec 2 morceaux de sucre.

Elle prit le thé et le sirota tout en regardant le feu. Personne ne parlait et c'était un silence confortable. Si quelque chose à propos de leur mariage devait être dit, c'est qu'il ne _serait pas _ennuyeux !

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et vit son profil. Il avait un grand nez, elle pouvait l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas un nez déplaisant. Son mâchoire était forte et carrée. Le profil changea. Ses yeux...Elle réalisa qu'il la regardait. Elle rougit.

"Désolée".

"C'est bon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens me regardent sans essayer de lire dans mon esprit ou essayer de me jeter un sort des yeux. C'est un changement très agréable." Et ensuite il le fit. Il lui souriait vraiment.

Il était superbe lorsqu'il souriait. Ca le faisait rajeunir de 10 ans. Elle souhaitait que l'image mentale de son sourire resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que lui rendre son sourire.

"C'est beaucoup plus agréable que lorsque vous me faites tomber dans un couloir" le taquina-t-elle.

"Quo-Moi vous faire tomber ?" Il fit semblant d'être offensé "Vous êtes celle qui ne peut pas regarder où elle va !"

Elle rit et le regarda.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller" Elle ne voulait vraiment pas partir.

"Oui, cela serait une honte pour vous de errer dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive." Il la taquinait vraiment ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle préférait davantage ce Severus.

Elle se leva pour partir et il la raccompagna à ses appartements. Ses appartements n'étaient pas si loin des siens. Il enregistra cette note mentalement.

"Bonsoir Severus"

Quelles étaient les règles ? Devaient-ils se serrer la main ? S'embrasser? Ils _étaient_ fiancés.

"Bonsoir Hermione"

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

"Bonsoir" Elle se tourna et referma la porte de ses appartement.

Il tourna les talons et retourna vers ses appartements.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tous le monde !**_

_**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé leur mail!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous!**_

_**Et bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 5

Ils dinèrent ensemble les soirs suivants, et prirent quelques déjeuners entre temps, dans leurs appartements ou les siens, et ils se séparaient toujours de la même façon : Hermione l'embrassait sur la joue ou il l'embrassait sur la main. Rien de plus poussé n'était arrivé.

_Rien de plus que ça... _pensa Severus

Les choses entre eux n'étaient plus hostiles, c'était comme si une trêve avait été lancée et que les soldats avaient déposé les armes.

Severus était dans ses appartements en attendant la sortie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les étudiants. Il savait qu'Hermione allait être leur chaperon. Il n'était pourtant **jamais** chaperon, mais il avait besoin de s'y rendre aussi. Il commençait à réellement apprécier la jeune fille, malgré le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Potter. Malgré qu'elle soit une Miss-je-sais-tout. Malgré qu'elle soit une **Gryffondor**. Ils seraient mariés dans moins de deux semaines et il était...**pas** prêt.

Il n'était pas effayé lorsqu'elle le fusillait du regard. Il n'était pas effrayé par le mariage. Il était effrayé par ce qui arriverait après le mariage.

Il était effrayé qu'après un certain temps, elle ne soit pas heureuse ou encore satisfaite avec un vieux crouton comme lui. Après tout, cet engagement serait pour toujours ! Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Peut-être était-ce ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Pas elle...mais le fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix sur ce problème, que tout soit hors de son contrôle.

Severus soupira. Il attrapa son manteau et se rendit à la sortie du château.

Il faisait un temps glacial. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Elle était à la tête d'un groupe de 4ème année qui se rendait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était gelée et une boule de neige qui avait raté sa cible l'atteint à l'épaule. Puis une autre. Hermione avait pardonné pour les 2 premières...mais celle-là...Elle n'allait pas la laisser passer! Elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la boule de neige.

"D'ACCORD ! CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE ! QUI A LANCE CA ?" Elle fulminait de rage.

Les quatrièmes année derrière elle étaient tellement à la traîne qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu la viser et l'atteindre.

Elle était face à Severus. Qui, en passant, était mort de rire. Hermione était choquée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire avant et il n'avait pas l'air d'être sarcastique.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire ?" Elle était assez irritée.

"J'essayais d'attirer votre attention...Et apparement j'ai réussi. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que vous aviez laissé derrière les élèves ?" Il avait un petite sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"N-Non, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi loin derrière moi." Elle se sentait idiote. Comme une débutante qui ne pouvait pas garder un oeil sur un groupe d'adolescents.

"Pourquoi étiez-vous si résolue à marcher aussi vite ? Vous aviez hâte d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ?". Il se tenait en face d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et elle pouvait encore voir dans ses yeux que cette ça l'amusait.

"Je pensais..." sa voix se fit hésitante, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas exactement lui confier le fond de sa pensée.

"A quoi _Hermione _?"Sa voix se fit douce, ce qui lui fit trembler les genoux.

"Je-euh-Je réfléchissais à une idée concernant le mariage en fait." Elle envisageait les idées les plus folles.

Le mariage semblait être un sujet qui le faisait toujour un peu reculer, donc il ne lui poserait pas d'autres questions.

"Vous savez Hermione, j'étais un espion pendant de longues années, et je peux désormais savoir quand quelqu'un me ment" Il lui souriait encore.

"_Bien _! Vous voulez** vraiment **savoir à quoi je pense ?" Elle savait que c'était un peu risqué, mais elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant de savoir...Il _insistait_. Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes lorsqu'elle reprit "J'étais de penser à un rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière, où nous étions nus, transpirants, votre corps était au-dessus du mien, vous aviez vos mains sur mes fesses et vous les bougiez doucement tandis que mon co..."

"Professeur Granger ! Tommy a transfomé Hugo en lièvre et maintenant on ne le retrouve plus !"

Il fixait sa bouche avec envie. Elle se recula, mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

L'expression sur son visage était inestimable. Elle lui fit un rictus moqueur.

_Je devrais lui parler de façon cochonne plus souvent_ pensa-t-elle. Ca l'avait laissé sans voix.

"D'accord, Melle Langlum, nous le retrouverons." Hermione se détourna de Severus, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dit : "Accio le lièvre Hugo"

En quelques secondes, un lièvre brun et très mécontent atterrit à ses pieds.

"**50 points** en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir transformé un autre étudiant sans son consentement. M. Hangstooth, puisque vous avez causé cette plaisanterie absurde, vous allez être privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de l'année. De plus, vos retenues seront avec M. Rusard. Maintenant escortez M. Fuzzy à l'infirmerie."

Hermione attrapa son étudiant confus et le mit dans les mains de Tommy.

Tommy baissa la tête de honte "Oui Professeur." Puis il retourna vers l'école en portant un lapin très gigotant.

"Melle Langlum ? Allez avec lui s'il vous plait."

"D'accord Professeur." Hermione savait que Melle Langlum n'avait pas trop envie de faire cette sortie, mais comme Hugo y allait, elle avait décidé de s'y rendre aussi.

Lorsque le reste des étudiants les dépassa, Hermione se retourna et fit face à Severus.

"Vous...disiez ces chose exprès...N'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut-être..." Elle jouait avec le feu, et elle _savait_ qu'elle s'y brûlerait. Tout se mélanger dans sa tête..._Suis-je en train de le draguer ? Oh mon Dieu je pense que oui ! Je suis en train de __**draguer **__Snape !_

Il raccourcit la distance qui les séparait, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Le baiser était assez chaud pour faire fondre toute la neige autour d'eux. Il l'embrassait doucement et passionnément, comme s'il la savourait. Comme si c'était le dernier. Elle avait un feu au fond de son estomac et il la brûlait lentement de l'intérieur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi auparavant. Elle joignit ses mains, les passa autour de son cou et s'appuya contre lui. Elle l'embrassait passionnément, ses pensées étaient toujours floues et elle n'était plus capable de se focaliser sur une seule idée.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui enleva les mains de son cou. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants.

"Vous négligez vos élèves" dit-il

"Ils sont probablement déjà arrivés." Hermione ne voulait pas que le baiser s'arrête. Qui aurait pu penser que Severus Snape, ex-mangemort, ex-espion, pouvez embrasser **ainsi **?

"Je dois y aller. Je-Nous parlerons plus tard Melle Granger" Il dit ça presque froidement, alors qu'un vent glacial lui gela les os. La neige tombait maintenant, ce qui le rendait encore plus distant.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis dans la merde" gémit-elle intérieurement

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, remit de l'ordre dans ses robes et se dirigea vers Pré-au-lard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit rappel : Cette fic est une traduction de la fic "forced into love" de felonusangel que l'on peut trouver sur ce site et qui a actuellement 9 chapitres (oui je vais bientôt être à court lol)**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous et en particulier à mes reviewers adorés!**

Chapitre 6

Après être rentré à Poudlard, il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, mais il prit d'abord une douche très longue mais surtout très **froide**.

Sevérus était dans ses appartements, se frappant intérieurement.

_Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ?_ pensa-t-il

_Parce que tu ne pouvais plus te retenir, vieil imbécile !_ se fustigea-t-il

Ca devenait un sérieux problème pour lui. Cette fille était à peine sortie de l'enfance qu'il se jetait déjà sur elle comme un chat se jetterait sur une souris. Il appréciait Hermione, respectait la vivacité de son esprit, son incroyable sens de l'humour et son intarrissable soif de connaissance.

Néanmoins, les choses qu'elle lui avait dite..._**Aucun**_ homme ne pourrait l'entendre parler ainsi et ne pas se jeter sur elle ensuite ! Ca faisait son sang bouilloner en repensant à la façon dont elle lui décrivait son rêve. Autre choc, elle _rêvait _de lui ? Et _de cette façon _?

Il avait fait la même sorte de rêve sur elle, excitée, transpirante, nue et le désirant, et en voulant toujours plus...Severus gémit et se pinça l'arête de son nez. Les rêves avaient commencé après leur second dîner. Elle portait une robe moldue qui était un peu trop décolleté, et quand elle s'était baissée pour ramasser sa serviette qui était tombée par terre, il avait eu une plus amble vision de sa poitrine. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une autre douche froide.

Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr que la chute de la serviette ait été un incident.

Il la voulait. Mais, n'était-il pas celui qui avait dit que ce ne serait jamais une relation physique ? Oui. Il avait bien dit ça. Ne pouvait-il pas changer d'avis ?

Bordel NON ! Elle était la meilleure amie du Survivant et surtout sa confidente ! La seule raison qui le faisait penser ainsi était à cause de ce stupide Décret de Mariage ! **FOUTU** Ministère de lui avoir infliger ça !

Mariage...Hermione..Enfants...C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relation physique avec elle. Ni une relation protectrice d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'avoir des enfants, c'est juste qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était juste pour des enfants d'avoir leurs deux parents forcés de se marier et forcés d'avoir des enfants ! Les enfants devraient naître dans des familles aimantes qui les ont voulu.

Ses parents n'avaient pas été obligés de se marier ou de l'avoir, bien qu'il ait des suspicions par rapport à son père, mais il savait ce que c'était de se sentir indésirable et ne pas être aimé par ses parents, enfin, par son _père_. Il savait aussi ce que c'était que d'avoir deux personnes qui ne s'aimaient plus mais qui restaient ensemble parce qu'ils sentaient qu'ils le _devaient_. C'était une situation douloureuse , et il **refusait** que ses propres enfants la vivent. Vous ne pouvez pas les blesser si vous ne les avez pas. Il avait_ vraiment _peur de devenir comme son père.

S'ils devaient vivre ensemble alors ils devront se mettre d'accord sur ce sujet... 

**Pas **d'enfants...ce que disait le Ministère n'avait pas d'importance. Quand ils commençeront à faire leur enquête, ils verront bien ce qu'ils feront et avec un peu de chance cet article aura changer d'ici là. Du moins il espérait.

Si elle n'était pas d'accord alors ça l'aidera à contrôler ses réactions physiques envers elle, si elle voulait des enfants alors elle devra les avoir d'une autre façon. En tout cas, ils ne seront pas les siens. Cette idée lui retournait le ventre. Dans le meilleur scénario, elle serait d'accord pour ne pas avoir d'enfants et ils pourront alors continuer à être...amis ? Le considérait-elle comme un ami ? Ou seulement comme un de ses vieux professeurs avec lequel elle a été obligée de se marier à cause d'un stupide décret ?

Elle semblait assez l'apprécier...Mais était-ce suffisant pour un mariage ? Il se demandait si éventuellement elle voudrait vraiment se marier avec lui, ou si ce n'était qu'une façade à l'égard du Ministère.

C'étaient des choses dont ils devaient parler. Il se sentait presque obligé de faire une liste..._presque_.

Ses futures infidélités seront des choses avec lesquelles elle devrait faire avec. Il avait des idées bien arrêtées et il voulait que les choses restent comme telles.

Ce soir, au dîner, il en parlerait avec Hermione.

"Vous les avez_ vraiment _vu s'embrasser ?" Tommy Hangstooth, Anisa Langlum et un Hugo Fungold silencieux, toujours en train de surveiller Tommy au cas où il voudrait faire une autre de ses blagues, étaient en train de parler avec une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, Kinna McGreggor.

"**OUI **! Je me suis retourné pour demander au Professeur Granger si elle pouvait me proposer un bon livre de Métamorphoses, et j'ai l'ai vu avec le Professeur Snape en train de _s'embrasser _!"

"Beurk, c'était vraiment répugnant !" dit Hugo.

"Ouais, il est tout_ graisseux _en plus." dit Kinna, prenant un air dégouté.

"Ouah ! Allez Professeur Snape ! S'il peut embrasser le Professeur Granger, il y a de l'espoir pour nous aussi !"dit Tommy. Il ricana avec Anisa et mit ses mains autour de ses épaules "Tu veux un_ gros bisou _joli fille ?"

"_Expelliarmus _!" Hugo avait brandit sa baguette dès qu'il avait vu Tommy se rapprocher d'Anisa. Tommy était tombé sur les fesses quelques mètres plus loin."Ne pose pas tes mains sur _ma copine _Tommy !"lui cria Hugo.

"Depuis quand je t'appartiens ?"dit Anisa, les mains sur les hanches. Elle attrapa Kinna d'une main et elles partirent toutes les deux à grands pas.

"Eh, tu ferais mieux de la rattraper, ou c'est moi quil le ferait !"dit Tommy en se relevant du sol.

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall et prenait le thé.

"Ma chère, vous avez vraiment été une assistante exceptionnelle" dit-elle avec un fort accent écossais.

"Avez-vous prévu de continuer mon apprentissage après votre..._mariage _?" Minerva avait toujours une certaine hargne à propos de la décision du Ministère.

"Oui ! Bien sûr ! Enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi Profes- Euh Minerva" Hermione reposa sa tasse sur la table.

"Encore du thé ma chère ?"

"Non merci Minerva. Je dois vraiment y aller, le dîner ne va pas tarder" Hermione se leva pour partir.

"Comment ça se passe en ce moment entre Severus et vous ? Je ne vois _aucun_ d'entre-vous au dîner depuis quelques temps..." Minerva s'occupait de ce qui ne la regardait pas mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, Hermione était son étudiante ainsi que son apprenti favorite et elle n'allait pas l'abandonner avant de savoir si tout allait bien pour elle.

"Nous avons dîner plusieurs fois ensemble... pour apprendre quelques trucs sur l'un et l'autre. C'était vraiment sympathique." et Hermione pensait _réellement _ce qu'elle disait.

Minerva observa Hermione pendant un moment avant de dire "Sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous quelque soit le problème que vous ayez".

"Je m'en souviendrais Minerva. Bonne nuit." Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle était prête pour son rendez-vous pour dîner avec Severus, Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment. Pourrait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Pourront-ils réellement coexister ? Avant ils étaient à peine capable d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre et ils vivaient dans des appartements séparés. Les chose étaient différentes maintenant mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils devront emménager ensemble ?

Hermione se dit qu'ils devraient avoir une sérieuse conversation, elle en parlerait au dîner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tous le monde!**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour aller sur l'ordi la semaine dernière!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je crois que n'ai même pas pu répondre à toutes celles que vous m'avez envoyé au dernier chapitre malheureusement!(j'ai vraiment pas le temps çç)**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7**

Albus n'était pas quelqu'un de joueur. Pourtant, il aurait pu parier que si les deux parties concernées étaient au courant de son "interférence", il aurait frôlé la mort à cause des sorts que lui lanceront probablement les deux protagonistes. Il était content qu'Hermione et Severus s'entendent finalement aussi bien. Mallheureusement, il était la cause de cette bonne entente. Pendant qu'il lançait un charme pour les dérider sur chacun d'eux, il se demandait si l'un ou l'autre suspectaient qu'ils étaient sous un sort

_Ils me remercieront pour ça un jour..._Pensa-t-il alors qu'il mettait un autre bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

Le sort n'était pas compliqué, tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire avait été de faire quelques signes avec sa baguette magique et de penser à la personne ou au couple qui avait besoin d'être encouragé, dans leur cas dire leurs noms et ils seraient instantanément joyeux et plus acceptables dans les perspectives de l'autre personne. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils en avaient réellement besoin mais ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Le sort ne durait pas longtemps de toute façon, seulement un jour ou deux. Ce qui, en ce moment, avait été un peu dépassé. Albus n'avait pas prévu de faire ça pour aussi longtemps, ça ne les faisait pas s'apprécier l'un l'autre davantage que ce qu'ils ressentaient déjà, ça les rendaient juste assez joyeux pour accepter l'implication de l'autre dans leur vie.

Albus espérait qu'après le mariage ils pourront se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens.

* * *

Hermione parcourait la courte distance entre ses appartements et ceux de Severus. Elle était nerveuse et elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac.

_C'est juste un dîner...Nous avons déjà dîner ensemble auparavant alors pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveuse ? _n'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter dans sa tête.

Elle arriva à sa porte et réajusta son pull. Elle frappa et attendit qu'il lui dise "Entrez", comme il le faisait toujours, même s'il avait l'air un peu plus irrité qu'à son habitude.

Elle entra dans la pièce et fut choquée.

La pièce était seulement éclairée par la cheminée, et des bougies flottaient partout au-dessus de sa tête, il y avait de la musique douce qui jouait et la table pour dîner était prête pour deux avec des roses blanches au centre.

"Oh Severus..."

_Est-ce qu'il a fait ça pour moi ?_ pensa-t-elle.

"J'ai été incapable d'arrêter cette folie. Votre Professeur de Métamorphose est la responsable de tout ça. Alors, maintenant que vous ête là et que vous avez vu ça, cette absurdité peut, _avec un peu de chance_, être enlevée". Il était irrité et embarrasé. Minerva avait lancé le sort pendant son absence et il ne pouvait être enlevé avant que Hermione n'entre dans la pièce et ne donne la permission que le sort se termine. Il était** encore plus **irrité qu'elle ait réussi à passer ses défenses, il devait entièrement les refaire pour que Minerva _ne puisse plus _rentrer. Ca lui donnait la chair de poule de penser que Minerva était dans ses quartiers personnels...elle aurait pu tout aussi bien aller dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements. Quel idée inquiétante ! Il devrait tout de même vérifier ça plus tard...

"Oh..." Alors...il _n'avait pas _fait ça pour elle. Hermione était un peu déçue, elle avait espérée..._espérée _? Avait-elle vraiment espéré qu'il aurait changé en un instant ? Qu'il arrêterait de la traiter encore comme son étudiante ? Cependant, elle était un peu soulagée que ce ne soit pas lui qui avait fait tout ça...elle n'était pas sûre qu'un "Severus romantique" était un Severus pour lequel elle était prête !

"Vous..._aimez_ ça ? Je n'aurait jamais pensé que vous étiez du genre à apprécier cette sorte de...manifestation." Il se rendit vers l'endroit où elle se tenait, se mit devant elle, la regardant d'un air ennuyé.

Elle ne pouvait le regarder alors elle fixa le sol. "Euh, non, vous pouvez changer tout ce que vous voulez..." marmonna-t-elle. Elle observait ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, en prenant bien soin de l'éviter; ses joues avaient un peu rosit, et elle espérait que ses cheveux le cacheraient alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la table.

"Même si j'aimais les fleurs..." ajouta-t-elle en regardant les roses sur la table et en les sentant.

_Merde. Elle aime ces trucs. Je suppose que je peux mettre mes sens de côté pour un soir et peut-être que garder ces trucs autour la ferait accepter de ne pas avoir d'enfants_ se dit-il

"Je ne peux pas changer ça...vous devez donner la permission à la chambre d'arrêter le sort"

"Oh...Permis-"

"Vous pouvez ne pas changer tout." l'interrompit-il "On peut garder ça un peu plus longtemps, mais j'ai bien peur d'être malade si cette chose appelée musique continue" Cette musique lui cassait vraiment les oreilles.

Elle rit et dit "Je donne la permission à la musique de s'arrêter."

Et comme si un ange eut pitié de lui, la musique trop sentimentale s'arrêta.

"Enfin !" dit-il soulagé

Hermione s'assit à table et sortit une liste de sa poche.

Il la rejoignit à table et prit sa chaise

Le diner apparut et tout en mangeant ils parlèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le parchemin que vous avez ? Des devoirs que vous avez oublié de faire ? Je ne peux en aucune circonstance les accepter maintenant Melle Granger." Il était vraiment drôle, seulement trop peu de personnes avait eu la chance de le voir.

"Oh mon Dieu...Severus ? Avez-vous fait une plaisanterie ?" Elle riait, il l'avait taquiné...et elle aimait ça.

"J'en fais parfois, à l'occasion...Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez là ?"

Il éloigna son assiette quand il finit de dîner, et la regarda faire de même. Les deux assiettes disparurent et leurs verres de vin se remplirent. Elle adorait le vin rouge, mais un vin très doux presque comme un vin de dessert. Celui-ci, assez vieux, ne l'était pas contrairement à ses goûts.

"J'ai écrit quelques trucs dont nous aurions besoin de discuter afin de ne pas y revenir dessus lorsque nous nous marierons. Ce sont des choses avec lesquels j'aurais besoin que vous soyez d'accord."

Il rit "C'est très Gryffondor de votre part !"

Elle ignora son commentaire et continua.

"Numéro 1 : Nous devrions être capable de cohabiter dans la même maison ou les mêmes appartements à Poudlard, avec peu ou aucune intrusion de l'autre dans notre propre intimité. Vous avez votre travail et j'ai le mien."

Il hocha la tête.

"Numéro 2 : Je n'entrerais dans votre chambre qu'en cas d'urgence, sans votre permission, et vous serez autorisé à faire de même."

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois

"Numéro 3 : Je m'attends à ce que même si je suis votre femme, vous devrez me traiter comme telle, et vous mériterez le même respect que je vous ai _toujours_ accordé. A l'école vous pourrez m'appeler...Professeur... Hum, nous n'avons pas encore discuté pour savoir si je prendrais votre nom ou pas. Mais, je pense que néanmoins vous pourrez m'appeler par ce titre. Et, comme vous le faites déjà, je souhaiterais que vous continuez de m'appeler Hermione en privé. ET je n'aime pas que vous rameniez le sujet de la maison d'où je viens dans chacune de nos conversations, donc plus de commentaires sur les Gryffondors."

Il roula des yeux et gloussa à la dernière remarque, mais inclina la tête pour qu'elle continue.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir sa réaction jusque là et vu qu'il avait presque un air amusé sur le visage.

"Numéro 4 : Au sujet des-des enfants, avec ce que dit le Decret de Mariage, je pense que nous devrions attendre aussi longtemps que _possible_ avant de commencer à, um..._remplir_ les obligations de la loi. Je ne suis certainement pas prête à devenir mère, et j'espère que vous respecterez mes souhaits. Mes "besoins" comment vous avez si bien fait allusion précédemment, n'ont pas besoin d'être satisfait, alors vous pouvez être assuré que je ne vous embarrasserez pas bien que nous serons mariés, mais, s'il-vous-plait, en sachant ce que je dois faire pour vous, j'espére que vous me donniez le même respect. Je conçois qu'un adulte, um...puisse rensentir l'envie de **satisfaire ses besoins **d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais j'espère que par égard pour moi vous le ferez _discrètement_."

Elle avait furieusement rougi, posa sa liste sur la table et, ne sachant pas où regarder, se mit à fixer la nappe de la table.

"Avez-vous fini votre liste Hermione ?" Sa voix était tellement douce qu'elle dut le regarder.

"Oui" murmura-t-elle. Elle rencontra son regard, ses yeux marrons étaient plongés dans les pénétrantes prunelles noires.

"Je suis d'accord...avec tout ce que vous avez dit." Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "J'avais une conversation à peu près similaire planifiée pour ce soir."

"**Vraiment **?" Elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

"Oui, mais vous avez oublié de mentionenr une chose"

Oublié ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier ?

Snape aperçut sa confusion et se leva de sa chaise et lui offrit une main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Ne comprenant pas qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle prit sa main et se leva pour se tenir à quelques millimètres du corps de son ancien professeur. La distance entre ses lèvres et les siennes était très courte.

Il ne put s'en empêcher.

Il l'embrassa. _Lentement_. _Passionément_. Prenant son temps et ne souciant plus du reste du monde. Elle allait être sa femme. Il se perdit lui-même dans ce baiser, sa tête était emplie de désir, et son corps tremblait d'envie. Elle répondit au baiser, et s'appuya un peu plus contre ce corps ferme, elle commenca à gémir. Il la souleva, l'amena sur le canapé et l'allongea dessus, sans briser leur étreinte. Il lui caressa le visage, le dos, les seins...Ce qui fit gémir davantage Hermione. Elle le poussa un peu plus contre les coussins du canapé et se mit à calfourchon sur lui. Il attrapa ses deux seins et commenca doucement à les caresser. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et se rapprocha davantage de ses mains, voulant plus. Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, sur son dos elles étaient partout. Elle caressa les muscles des bras de son futur mari et son bustre. Quand Severus essaya de mettre ses mains à l'intérieur de sa chemise pour toucher sa poitrine, il ne rencontra aucune opposition. Il pinca les mamelons devenus durs sous l'effet de ses caresses et reçut en échange un long gémissement. Son corps lui disait qu'il la _voulait_...qu'il _avait besoin_ d'elle...qu'il devait l'avoir **maintenant**.

Alors qu'il commençait à lui retirer sa chemise...elle se figea.

Elle arrêta le baiser, s'asseya sur ses genoux et dit en haletant. "Je ne _peux pas"_

"C'est compréhensible..." Il respirait aussi difficilement qu'elle. "Vous préférez peut-être emménager avant" dit-il.

Elle rougit et se leva.

"Vous disiez que j'avais oublié quelque chose..." Elle essayait de changer de sujet, et referma sa chemise.

"Ah oui." Severus s'éclaircit la voix. "Vous avez oublié la nuit de noces... Dans le monde des sorciers, les voeux que nous prononçons sont pour toujours...il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Nous allons devoir consommer nos voeux avec nos corps avant le coucher du soleil du jour de notre mariage. C'est la seul véritable façon, à ce qu'on dit, pour que nos âmes fusionent, et pour que notre union soit complète. Vous avez juste oublié cette petite information."

"O-Oh..." bafouilla-t-elle. Elle commenca à jouer avec ses mains.

Et il comprit enfin...Elle était toujours **vierge**.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Ils allaient la forcer à ...à lui donner ce qu'elle avait de plus _précieux _? Comment pourrez-t-il lui prendre quelque chose d'aussi _inestimable _? Il était sûr que le jeune Weasley avait...Il frissonna à cette pensée.

"Hermione...Etes-vous encore vierge ?"

"Oui" murmura-t-elle, et les larmes commençèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant des appartements de Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Hermione n'avait jamais était aussi _embarrassée_. Il avait simplememnt supposé qu'elle était encore "vierge" et pourtant il avait visé juste. Elle avait espérée qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.

Elle s'assit dans ses appartements. Elle commença à repenser à leur baiser...Oh quel baiser !

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie en feu auparavant. Son monde avait changé. Elle se sentait comme une junkie dorénavant, elle voulait ses caresses et ses baisers encore...et encore ! Elle en avait besoin. Comment était-ce possible qu'un être aussi aigri et sarcastique par moment puisse embrasser de cette manière ? Sa virginité ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit lorsqu'ils étaient sur le canapé. Elle aurait ...peut-être continué ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était tellement bien...tellement bon. Sa virginité avait résisté à sa romance avec Viktor, qui était trop idiot pour lui, et à son histoire avec Ron, qui était plus un frère qu'un amoureux.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres relations que ces deux-là. Elle s'était promis qu'elle se donnerait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Maintenant, elle allait donner sa virginité à un homme qui, elle pensait, la méprisait et la détestait, mais maintenant elle savait que c'était faux, toutes ses années il essayait de les protéger. Maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre des sentiments qu'il avait envers elle, s'il ressentait quelque chose. Embrasser ne signifiait pas aimer. Caresser ne signifier pas aimer non plus.

Mais, MON DIEU, c'était tellement bon ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être aussi-aussi chaud.

Severus lui avait jeté un sort...pas avec sa baguette, ou avec une potion, mais avec sa voix, son humour, ses caresses, ses baisers. Elle se demandait si le mariage le changerait. Est-ce qu'il la changerait ? Elle était extrêmement confuse et un peu effrayée. Leur union aurait lieu dans moins de deux jours... Ce qui signifiait que leur nuit de noces était aussi dans deux jours... Et, avec ce qu'il avait dit sur ce qui allait se passer... Elle frissona d'impatience à cette pensée.

Confuse et incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose, Hermione marcha jusqu'à sa bibliothèque et prit son livre favori, et l'ouvrit. "L'histoire de Poudlard" (version revisité) l'avait toujours aidé de s'éclaircir les idées lorsqu'elle avait un problème. Alors qu'elle se plongeait avec enthousiasme dans sa lecture, elle sentit toute sa tension s'envoler et son corps se relaxer. Les livres lui faisaient toujours cet effet. Après ce qui lui semblait une heure plus tard, enfin rafraîchie mentalement, Hermione reposa le livre et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! Elle était restée éveillée toute la nuit ! Alors qu'elle baillait tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la journée, elle se demanda si Severus était lui aussi resté éveillé...

Alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche, elle retira le chandail à travers lequel il lui avait caressé les seins... Elle frisonna en repensant à ses mains sur son corps. Elle décida que ce matin, elle aurait vraiment besoin d'une douche **froide**...

* * *

Severus s'assit dans ses quartiers sombres et fixa les dernières braises du feu s'éteindre. Les rideaux étaient fermés et il s'était assis pour penser aux évènements de la nuit précédente.

Toucher Hermione...l'embrasser...carresser ses seins...écouter ses soupirs de plaisir...Toutes ses pensées faisaient s'embraser son corps de désir pour elle. Severus gémit et se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Ce n'était **pas **la façon dont il voulait commencer sa matinée.

Il était resté debout toute la nuit pour penser à ce qui aller arriver. Il ne voulait pas lui prendre sa virginité...Ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il avait pensé que **ça** serait déjà parti. En fait, s'il était honnête, il n'y aurait pas pensé du tout. Non pas qu'il pensait qu'elle était une prostituée, mais vu la façon dont se comportent actuellement les adolescents, comparée à celle dont ils agissaient lorsqu'il était un adolescent... Il était perdu.

La tête qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle était toujours vierge était un mélange d'embarras et d'angoisse. Sans ajouter au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas l'épouser ! Après tout, qui voudrait donner son **innocence**, la chose la plus intime qu'on puisse partager avec un autre être humain...à **lui **? Certainement pas elle...n'est-ce pas ?

Le mariage était dans deux jours... ensuite viendrait la nuit de noces. Severus se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il enleva ses vêtements et entra sous le jet d'eau chaude. Se mit ensuite à penser à Hermione...encore...En grognant, il tourna immédiatement le robinet vers le froid...et le laissa là.

* * *

"Alors Hermione, le grand jour est dans environ 48 heures ! N'es-tu pas impatiente ?" ricana le Professeur Chourave presque comme une première année.

"Euh-oui P-Pomona, je le suis." Hermione s'étouffa presque avec son toast...qui était tout ce que son estomac pouvait supporter ce matin. Pomona Chourave s'était assise à sa gauche, Minerva à sa droite, et Severus était nul part en vue. Hermione se demanda si la révélation sur sa virginité avait un rapport avec son absence. Lorsqu'elle observa les alentours, elle intercepta le regard de Minerva.

"Vous cherchez votre fiancé ?"

"Non, je -euh, eh bien...oui" dit Hermione en devenant rouge écrevisse.

"Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?" _J'espère qu'il n'a pas tout gâché _pensa intérieurement Minerva.

"Oui, excellente, merci beaucoup. C'était tellement bien réflechi de votre part et tellement beau. J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié...Tout comme Severus." Hemione sourit à son mentor.

"Ce fut un plaisir, je n'ai pas voulu m'imposer...Je voulais tout simplement faire quelque chose de gentil pour vous (a-hem) deux." Elle prit une gorgée de thé pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Merci, ça a vraiment rendu cette soirée spéciale. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques copies sur l'Histoire de la Métamorphose à noter." Hermione se leva et quitta d'un pas rapide la salle.

S'éloignant ainsi de l'irritante excitation de Pomona pour le mariage, et les yeux de son mentor qui savaient tout, Hermione se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque.

* * *

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, elle sentit comme chez elle. Les livres lui disaient toujours ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, et elle se sentait à l'aise avec leurs pages translucides et leurs vieilles reliures en cuir. Lorsqu'elle atteint la section interdite (son endroit préféré maintenant qu'elle était membre du personnel), elle se dirigea vers la partie réservée aux livres de potions. Elle cherchait un livre sur le Polynectar, et lorsqu'elle fut incapable de le trouver, demanda à Madame Pince où il se trouvait.

"_Mademoiselle_ Granger, il semblerait que vous auriez besoin de poser cette quesion à votre _bien aimé _Professeur Snape. C'est lui qui l'a." Elle referma le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains d'un coup sec et observa Hermione. Madame Pince était d'habitude très tolérante par rapport à la présence constante d'Hermione dans sa bibliothèque, aujourd'hui...pas vraiment.

"Merci beaucoup, je lui demanderais." Hermione quitta la Bibliothèque le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Elle se rendit vers les Donjons.

Arrivée à destination, Hermione ouvrit la lourde porte en bois qui menait au laboratoire de Potions. Elle vit deux chaudrons différents sur le feu, et put voir que l'un d'eux était du Polynectar et elle ne put identifier le contenu de l'autre. Alors qu'elle cherchait à distinguer quelle était la mystérieuse potion (qui d'ailleurs sentait très bon), elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Ce qui la fit presque tomber dans le chaudron.

Severus était à l'origine du bruit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit déjeuner, où étais-tu ?" Hermione se gifla mentalement, pourquoi le questionner-t-elle ? C'était son laboratoire ! Il avait tous les droits de se trouver ici !

_Ferme là, idiote !_ se dit-elle.

"Bonjour Severus...Bonjour Hermione...Tu as bien dormi Severus ? Non, pas vraiment mais merci de demander, et toi, comment as-tu dormi Hermione ?" la moquerie de sa voix était plus qu'évidente.

"Est-ce que la première chose que tu fais le matin est de toujours mitrailler les gens de questions ?" dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle rougit pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

"Bonjour Severus. Pourquoi as-tu mal dormi ?" Elle souhaita alors aller se recoucher et recommencer toute cette matinée.

"J'avais une _Gryffondor_ très énervante et très irritante qui tournait dans ma tête toute la nuit, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil à cause de tout le boucan qu'elle faisait." la taquina-t-il.

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas bien dormi non plus. J'avais un _Serpentard_ pensif connu pour ses répliques cinglantes qui tapait des pieds comme un enfant dans ma tête toute la nuit." le taquina-t-elle en retour.

"Viens là."

"Pourquoi ?" dit-elle innocemment.

"Viens là _tout de suite_."

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui lentement et s'arrêta assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

"Je suis assez proche ?" Elle sentit son coeur accélérer tellement qu'elle pensait qu'il pourrait l'entendre.

"Non. J'ai dit viens _là_." lui aboya-t-il presque dessus.

Elle avança d'un pas et il l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa avec force et passion. Les mains de la jeune fille se glissèrent entre ses robes pour entrer en contact avec les vêtements qu'il portait en-dessous, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. L'une des mains de Severus lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête, et l'autre était posée sur le bas du dos de Hermione, afin de la rapprocher davantage de lui. Le baiser sembla durer des heures. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre proche de la folie. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la transporta jusqu'à sa bibliothèque. Elle lui enleva sa robe et enleva ses propres robes. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne rompe le baiser. Elle devait se rapprocher davantage de lui. Il la posa sur le canapé et recouvrit son corps du sien, les faisant s'enfoncer dans les coussins à cause de leur poids. Il lui caressa les seins à travers sa chemise, sentant ses têtons durcir sous ses doigts. Les gémissements de plaisir qui lui parvenaient lui firent presque jouir. Elle essaya de détacher les boutons de sa chemise, et elle en était presque au troisième quand il l'arrêta.

"Nous _devons _arrêter"

"Pourquoi ?" elle s'assit sur ses genoux et sentit à quel point il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle haleta bruyamment."J'aimais ça..." dit-elle en rougissant.

"Moi aussi, mais je dois m'arrêter parce que notre mariage est dans seulement deux jours et je ne veux pas te faire du mal plus tôt que je ne le dois".

"Mais-tu-as-commencé-tout-ceci !" Hermione était exaspérée."Tu m'as embrassé le premier !" Hermione n'avait pas compris le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cet homme soufflait le chaud comme le froid!

"Je le devais...si je ne t'avais pas embrassé là...maintenant...pendant que nous étions seuls, j'aurais certainement retiré des centaines et des centaines de points dans les deux premières minutes de ma classe des troisièmes années de **Serpentard **ce matin" Il respirait toujours bruyamment, mais il lui sourit quand même.

"Nous n'aurions pas _dû_ arrêter..." Elle se releva."Nous sommes fiancés..." Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Voyant qu'elle se battait pour une cause perdue d'avance, elle commença à sentir la colère la gagner.

_C'est quoi son __**problème **_pensa-t-elle. _Chaud-froid-chaud-froid, s'il voulait jouer à ça, elle le ferait aussi...Et elle ferait le __**froid.**_

"Si nous le devions. Hermione, je ne veux pas te blesser."

Elle était trop en colère pour entendre la signification derrrière ces mots.

"Eh bien, nous n'avons plus à nous en faire à propos de ça, d'accord." Hermione se releva du canapé, des larmes de frustration roulaient sur ses joues, et elle sortit tellement rapidement qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait oublié sa robe.

Severus soupira.

"Ca va être deux jours très longs ..." gémit-il.


End file.
